Freedom; Truth be Told
Truth Be Told is the first episode of the first season in the YouTube-series of the Valinorian Chronicles. Synopsis Twins Lucy and Mandy Diamond are spending the night at the Leaky Cauldron before heading to their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the morning. But in the middle of the night Lucy is woken by a voice coming from a mysterious pillar of smoke out in Diagon Alley , a voice that starts a chain of events that will forever change the two girls. Recap It's London in 1992 and the day before the Hogwarts Express takes off. Lucy and Mandy Diamond , twin sisters, are spending the night at the Leaky Cauldron since their muggle-parents were not able to take the next day off. It's close to midnight when Lucy is woken by a voice calling to her, but with a different name. At first she believes that she has dreamed about it, but then hears the call again and wakes her sister. Mandy is cranky about being woken up and walks over to the window, spotting a pillar of smoke rising from the ground in Diagon Alley . The girls decide to confront whatever is out there. When approaching the pillar of smoke the voice tries to convince them that Lucy's real name is Freedom and she has to come with him. Despite not being convinced, the girls follow and fall through a portal , ending up outside a big castle. A young man approaches, introducing himself as King Edmund of Narnia . He was the one who called for them. His brother, High King Peter , approaches as well and invites them to stay, saying that Lucy is the daughter of Aslan . The next morning, Lucy wakes up and tries to understand what really happened the night before. She had long since figured out that she could be adopted, as she did not share any traits with her parents. What confuses her is that she is Mandy's obvious twin and thus cannot be the daughter of Aslan. There's some turmoil outside her door and Mandy steps inside, announcing that there's a mouse standing on guard outside; Reepicheep . The small knight escorts them down to the great hall and introduces them to the long line of Kings and Queens. After a quick breakfast, Peter, Edmund and their sister, Queen Lucy , decide to escort Mandy and Lucy to Aslan's camp. They ride through the lush fields of the country and soon find the large camp. A lion exits the largest tent and Lucy immediately recognizes him as her real father. When doing that, his features change into those of a man. Lucy then realizes that her true name is Freedom. Somewhere else, a woman is watching the scene and is furious upon seeing Aslan's human form. Appearances First appearance in the series *Lucy Diamond/Freedom *Mandy Diamond *King Edmund the Just *King Peter the Magnificent *Reepicheep *Queen Lucy the Valiant *Aslan *Mysterious woman Countries/Nations/Areas featured *London, Earth *Diagon Alley *Cair Paravel *Narnia *Mirkwood (briefly) Fandoms featured *Harry Potter *Narnia *Lord of the Rings (briefly) Video-link Category:Webisodes Category:Webisodes; Season 1